<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet "Dreams" by ML55555</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966931">Sweet "Dreams"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555'>ML55555</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Pennywise (IT), M/M, Mind Manipulation, Top Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan wakes up from a dream with Richie, he starts humping his bed, then something happens that makes him think he is still dreaming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pennywise/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet "Dreams"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mmmm fuck Stan, so fucking good. Fuck me harder please” Richie moaned, glasses fogged from his sweat. Stan was already fucking him at a fast pace but complied with Richie’s pleads, his mouth kissing and biting at Richie’s neck leaving dark bruises. </p><p>	“Your so beautiful Rich, so good for me taking all of my dick. Fuck going to cum soon. You going to cum for me princess?” Richie couldn’t make any words at this point, only high pitched whines and moans, he quickly came, ass clenching around Stan’s dick almost making him cum… almost, as soon as he was about to he woke up from his dream.</p><p>	“Fuck, so close as well” Stan muttered to himself, dick hard in his pajamas. He quickly lowered his pajamas and underwear, freeing his seven and a half inch dick before grinding against his bed, he had never done this before, never finding a need to. But right now he was too horny to care, he needed some type of contact. He let out a low moan after a while, he could tell he was getting closer. Stan’s face was covered in sweat, cheeks red, golden curls sticking to the side of his head. He thought about why hadn’t he done this before? He felt so good. Almost so good he could still be dreaming. Then something happened that made Stan know it was definitely a dream, a clown had appeared from his closet.</p><p>	“Need help Stan?” The clown asked, Stan could only stare for a few moments, but as it was a dream he nodded yes, as he said this the clown removed his clothes, presenting his cake white ass to Stan, who happily began fucking the clown. That felt even better than Richie did, which was surprising, the ass was squeezing his cock perfectly. The moans he were making were quite loud, and so were the clowns, which sounded just as good as the ass felt around his dick. Stan couldn’t believe this, even in a dream. He moved his head down to the clown’s neck and started kissing it, he didn’t know why, it just felt like he should. </p><p>	“Your ass feels so good around my dick, fuck.” Stan moaned, he didn’t care that he didn’t know the name, after all it was a dream. Now why his dreams conjured up a clown for him to fuck he had no clue but it felt amazing so he wasn’t complaining. The clown wrapped it’s legs around Stan’s waist, pulling him even closer as Stan started biting at his neck.</p><p>	“Stan you’re really good, are you sure you haven’t done this before? Come on let’s float together” As the clown said this Stan blushed some at the comment, he felt he should be worried about the other part, but again this was a dream. Little did he know this was no dream, but Stan was in no danger like other kids. Quickly Stan felt the clown get even tighter around his ass which he thought was impossible, but it felt heavenly, maybe floating was this feeling? Judging from the clowns moans it was. </p><p>	Stan continued fucking at an even rougher pace, the clowns ass turning red from how hard Stan was thrusting his cock into the clown. His face was slick with sweat as he let out low grunts and moans continually, the clown was also making similar sounds as he started thrusting his ass back. Soon Stan was cumming load after load of cum deep into IT’s ass moaning, to Stan it felt like the ass was milking his dick of his cum, as he continued cumming for what felt like minutes as cum continued coming out of his dick and filling Pennywise’s ass. Soon Stan collapsed onto his bed and his “dream” ended as he heard the clown say that he’ll be back later.</p><p>	When Stan woke up the next morning he remembered his amazing dream, but to his surprise his pants weren’t soiled like they usually were when he had those dreams. But then he remembered those words he said. But no that was impossible wasn’t it? For that to have been real, something like that had to have been a dream. So Stan went on his day, he was hanging out with the losers in the quarry today, not thinking about that at all.</p><p>	Deep in the sewers Pennywise growled, that night was amazing, and he was hungry now. Getting new food wouldn’t be too hard, what would be harder was corrupting Stan more to make him a perfect mate, make him think that IT was good, amazing sex wouldn’t be enough. Though… IT could do that subtly well, IT did have plenty of time right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>May write more in this universe, we will see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>